


Imagination Fathers

by h1nata



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, hardcore fluff ahead be warned, kinda contains spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1nata/pseuds/h1nata
Summary: dream daddy drabbles/one-shots/etc.





	1. Robert

**Author's Note:**

> to be clear, i haven't watched/played robert's route, i don't even have the game. this is written on vague info i've picked up while digging myself further in dream daddy hell.
> 
> lol. pls enjoy.

1.

i set fire to the path behind me; dream boats ablaze. there’s nothing left for me here, but as i try to go, she pleads with a slur and unfocused eyes—“stay.” i look behind her and i imagine that the smoke forms something sinister, but it’s just you. _it’s always you_. i sigh in resignation and dig my heels into the ash. i inhale deeply, puff out my chest, and stare despair in the face.

2.

you smirk behind her back, wrap your arm around my waist, whisper in my ear. sickeningly sweet everythings turned into bitter nothings going in one ear and out of the other. i growl and remove myself from your grip; i drape myself over her and drag her to a bar. i destroyed the last bit of sanity that was keeping me afloat, and now i drown in sorrows and regrets.

3.

his awkwardness makes me do a double-take. his innocence a breath of fresh air. he makes me laugh (hours later after we encounter each other, in the comfort of my own home) and he makes me feel (more than just sexual desire, something i haven’t experienced in a long time). when i lay my eyes to rest, i only see him in my dreams, not you in my nightmares.

4.

as we lie under the stars, i take his hand while his eyes are closed, and i bring his fingers up to my lips. i whisper sweet everythings to them, hoping he’d hold on to them tight. onto me tight. i’ve tried so hard to escape for so long that chasing something with the intent on keeping it makes me breathless. makes me scared.

5.

as i sit under his cherry blossom tree, watching him converse with our daughters, i feel a fullness in my soul. i feel past demons begin to crawl all over as you stare me down. but i don’t mind, because i’ve angels on my side now. he jogs over to me to pull me over into the conversation, your demons no match for what he’s got. for what _we’ve_ got. and as he sinks into my side comfortably, gentle kisses on my cheek, i feel reborn. your demons can’t touch me now.  


_i’m free, i’m free, i’m free._


	2. Damien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien let's his "secret" slip, and he feels as if he'll become like the very era he admires so much -- dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize that this is really short ;n;

The word “binder” left my mouth before I could stop it and the seconds it took for you to respond felt like a lifetime. My heart and mind raced as if they were going for gold. I felt my body heat up; embarrassment, fear, and even a sliver of disappointment shrouded my entire being.

 

But then you smiled. you smiled brightly, lovingly, nothing less than accepting.

 

“Wow, I bet you’d look nice in a top hat!” I clutched at my chest and let my cool demeanor drop for a moment. Relief washed over me and I felt tears roll down my face. “Um, I’m sorry? I wasn’t being sarcastic! I was being genuinely serious!”

 

I laugh and shake my head. “No, no, it’s not you,” You step closer to me to  wipe at my eyes, and I can’t help but nuzzle into your hands. “you’re absolutely perfect.” There’s a blush spreading across your face, but you keep your hands on my cheeks, thumbs stroking them gently. I’ve never felt more at peace, especially with myself.

 

“I bet not as perfect as you in a top hat,” You laugh, and it’s music, but I scoff and roll my eyes for the dramatics.

 

“You’re really fascinated by the top hats, huh?”

 

You gasp with an immediate exclamation of, “Of course, who wouldn’t be?” I shake my head and take your hands, leading you into another part of my home; my spirits much higher, and my body much lighter, after that short ordeal.


	3. Craig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes....working to become a better you is exhausting.

As much as he hates to, Craig will admit that he’s a bit of a— _ mess _ . Although, looking back, he think he’s considerably a lot better than what he used to be. From drinking marinara sauce straight from the jar to being a somewhat decent father. He’s not perfect, and he never felt the need to be, but the way Smash— _ Ashley _ —looked at the clean-cut, well put together men passing by seemingly every other second, he couldn’t help but feel a bit insecure. Then there was the way she smiled at, yet another, well-put-together man and Craig thinks he more than a bit insecure.

 

He’s.... _ a lot _ insecure.

 

Craig sighs as the years go by, tries to get himself together, but nothing quite works and it shows in the way Ashley sits him down one day and suggests divorce. Craig can’t bring himself to speak; he feels like he should argue, maybe even cry a little, but there’s ultimately nothing.

 

He was so sure that he was in love.

 

More years go by, and Craig has put his everything into making sure his girls have everything they need. He scrubbed the gritty past of “Kegstand Craig” from his entire person and replaced it with a newer, better version of himself. He replaced bad habits with more hours at the gym; instead of making disgusting food concoctions, he opted to learn how to actually cook; he became a baby care expert in record time, learning the wonders of strapping little River to his chest instead of pushing around a carriage all the time. He made sure his twins were active and healthy, trying to make sure they stay away from the path he used to lead in life.

 

Craig had everything figured out finally; it would all work out as long as he kept working, working, working.

 

And yet, you came along with your laid-back attitude, and started messing up the cogs in Craig’s machine. Your gentle reminders of self-care and letting go every once in a while terrified him—he didn’t want to go back to how he used to be, he  _ couldn’t _ go back. He had other people to take care of now, people who very much depended on him for survival.

 

Despite his anxieties, Craig allowed himself to be taken into temporary isolation in the form of a camping trip. The fresh air filled his lungs, and it was like all of his worried began to slip away slowly. You two mess around like you used to, acting recklessly for the first time in a while (binge-watching tv shows and sleeping in on a weekend doesn’t count). Then you settle in while Craig cooks up a nice dinner, you both share laughs over s’mores afterwards, and then you’re lying face to face.

 

Craig gives you a soft smile and inches closer, thanking you for everything you’ve done for him today. He blushes and brings you closer; his hands on you are warm, his body firm, and you both lose yourselves for a little while.

 

Or, maybe you both find yourselves. Craig sure knows now that he is in love, he is secure, and that he finally has it all together.


	4. Joseph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally wanted to be Deep and do joseph's chapter in the form of a prayer but i haven't prayed in so long (i'm not even religious lmao). besides that, it was hard to write smth for joseph. esp smth that didn't involve the cult ending bc i know there's a lot of discourse on that & i want these drabbles to be #goodvibesonly

“So, I guess this is it?” Joseph sighs. He’s hurting, but Mary has him holding back his pain. She looks undeniably happier. She’s smiling, her hair is up, and she even changed up her usual color scheme. She looks like the wife he knew long ago.

“Yep, this is it.” Mary grins, and it’s genuine, and Joseph tears up. “Oh, don’t start crying, Joseph....” Mary trails off, bringing Joseph in for a big hug. He sobs into her shoulder, and she lets him, because even after all of this, they’re still friends at the very least.

“I’m going to miss you, you know,” Joseph pulls back, Mary wiping at his eyes. He’s not surprised to see her eyes dry. This separation is something she has wanted for a long, long time.

“I’ll miss you too, even though I’ll still be in town. There’s no way I’m leaving Dames and Bobert here by themselves.” Joseph laughs at the nickname for Robert, especially as he and Damien walks up just in time with you in trailing behind them.

“Why does everyone insist on calling me Bobert?” He growls out, Damien and you laughing quietly into your hands. Joseph smiles fondly as Mary breaks away to joke around with Robert and Damien. God, it hurts seeing her so lively now that they have officially divorced, but he can’t say that he hates it.

“You gonna be okay?” You slink up to Joseph and eye him curiously, he looks down at you and wraps his arm around you tightly. You smile and sink into him comfortably.

Joseph takes a deep breath, you both wave to Mary and the others as they get into her car and drive to her new place. Joseph looks down at you, his eyes are warm, and they shine like never before. He pulls you into a short, soft kiss. “Yeah, I’ll be okay.” He answers, resting his forehead against yours and lightly rubbing your noses together before guiding you into the house where the kids been waiting to bake cookies to take to their mother’s and her girlfriend’s new apartment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES MARY GOT A GF, I COULDN'T RESIST. I CAN NEVER RESIST. FUCK.


	5. Mat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly?????? this is probably the softest thing i've ever written and i'm crying????????

You watch as Mat’s nimble fingers work the guitar strings like it was second nature, almost as entranced by them as you were by his voice. His voice is smooth and warm, just like the very coffee he made day in and day out. As Mat continues his special performance just for you, you feel a warmth spread throughout your body. A smile grows onto your face; it's wide, bright, loving. All reactions that Mat couldn’t see that he was able to produce—mostly because his eyes were currently closed at the moment. You’re glad he’s getting into performing, even if it’s just for an audience of one. As Mat picks out the last few chords of his song, and his voice runs to a fading stop, you finally feel like you can breathe again.

Mat opens his eyes slowly, his nerves showing in the way he chews on his bottom lip and darts his eyes around. “Wow,” you say simply, a rush of words wanting to surface, but none of them making it out of your mouth coherently. You can see Mat visibly relax at your jumble of compliments, and you find it somewhat cute that even around you— his very official boyfriend, that _actually_ _likes_ _him back, oh my god??_ (direct quote from Mat himself) —he’s still a bit of a nervous wreck.

“So, you liked it?” Mat stares at you as if he really doesn't know how you feel about his song, and you almost let your sarcasm slip before remembering that sometimes Mat needs some extra reassurance. Even if you think it’s unnecessary or that your feelings are obvious, it means the world to him, and nothing is better than seeing your boyfriend glow with rejuvenated happiness and confidence.

Your face softens, and you get up to make your way over to him. You kiss your way down his face; starting from his forehead and making your way to his nose (you skip his cheeks this time, but you make a mental note to get them later), before finally giving Mat a soft, but sure kiss on his lips. “Of course, any music you produce will always be beautiful, baby.”

Mat chuckles (man, do you love his chuckles) and sets his guitar aside. “It still sounds so much better when you say it,” Mat leans up for another short peck before continuing. “baby.” You both share soft huffs of laughter, not forgetting to mix in coffee-flavored kisses as well.

(You remember to cover his cheeks in kisses, and you can feel them grow warmer from embarrassment and love.  _  ‘Nothing can get better than this,’ _ you think as you intertwine your fingers with his, peppering his digits with kisses also.)


	6. Hugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOP 10 ANIME BETRAYALS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like joseph's chapter, i rewrote this one several times (although, they were just beginning paragraphs).  
> regardless, i actually like how this turned out! wow!! self-confidence is amazing!!

_ “Whose Fishing Line is it Anyways?  _ the whole show is filmed completely underwater aside from the contestants who are above water. The audience has to choose which fishing line is the Good one out of twenty. You heard there were a few incidents on the first recording, something about hydrophobic breakdowns and a fishing hook in someone’s mouth. Despite this it’s set to have thirty seasons, probably trying to outdo the classic  _ Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers.” _

Your fingers lazily stroked through Hugo’s messy hair. He wasn’t sporting his usual bun today, seeing as you both were lazing around at your house on the couch, watching the entertainment news section about the new show that premiered the previous night. Hugo’s light, appreciative groans tore your attention away from the tv; you stared at him, admiring his handsome features, thankful that he was hardly paying attention. His eyes weren’t even open, and you assume that he’s been drifting in and out of sleep the entire time.

You lean down, speaking softly. “Hey, babe, you wanna go to bed?” You wait for an answer that you knew probably wouldn’t even come, and you smile when you receive a jumbled mess of maybe words? as Hugo cuddles closer to you. Your heart swells as you savor the moment before deciding to gently maneuver yourself from Hugo’s grasp. It took a bit of work, but you managed to not wake your boyfriend; however, the next step is where you were a bit iffy. You mapped out the possible ways you could lift Hugo efficiently without waking him, and when you got the perfect position, you slid your arms under him and lifted him up with no problem. You grin cockily to yourself, making a mental note to thank Craig for coercing you to join him in his workouts and getting some gains.

It hasn’t crossed your mind at all, not since you had gotten married long ago, but carrying the person you love is a very satisfying experience.

You cradle Hugo closer to yourself before carrying him to your bedroom. As you’re laying him down, Hugo suddenly grabs you and the next thing you know, you’re in pain. You cry out, and you wouldn’t have thought about how much your cry in pain sounded like a moan, but it seemed not only Amanda, but  _ Ernest _ as well, had “perfect timing”.

“Um, dad, what the ever-loving  _ cheese platter _ are you two doing in there?!” Amanda yells from the small crack in the door that she made. Not risking seeing anything that she’ll regret for the rest of her life. Ernest’s small giggles could be heard from behind her, and you swear you hear something about him recording this.

“I was just trying to bring Hugo to bed, but it turned into wrestling apparently,”

“Oh my god,  _ wrestling _ ? That’s the oldest excuse in the book!” Amanda’s disgust was very clear in her voice and you knew exactly what face she was making as well. At this point, Ernest was laughing his ass off. He might have fallen to the floor.

“What—Manda Panda, no! Wait!” The door closes shut, and you groan weakly. You hear a soft snort beneath you, and your head whips around to Hugo, absolutely scandalized. “You’re evil.”

Hugo’s smile was huge and playful, and it matches his perfectly messy hair and completely dressed down state perfectly. “I love you, too,” He simply said, wrapping his arms around your neck and bringing you down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need more lazy, yet playful hugo in my life (sweet manchego!.....i love ray lmao)


	7. Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to talk things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> world's hardest challenge, typing brian without typing 'biran' or 'brain' first.  
> also, i noticed that these have gotten a bit longer every time. rip the first chapters that are short af.
> 
> anyways, thanks to everyone who commented/left kudos/bookmarked/etc! it really made me happy, especially the comments!

Despite the only reason you and Brian ever hang out being both of your daughters turned out to be pretty good friends, neither of them were present due to some very obvious scheming on their part (though, you assume, it was mostly Amanda). It was just you and Brian, out on the water _again_ , but this time the fish were not in abundance so it was mostly just quiet sitting. Well, if you were being honest with yourself (which you fail to do in Brian’s presence as a result of your natural Dad instincts and unspoken and all-out ignored insecurities mixing into a nasty concoction of “I _have to_ be better than this guy”), it was mostly you being quiet except for the small responses you throw out to Brian’s many attempts at camaraderie.

However, you didn’t expect him to ask this particular question.

“Are you okay?” Brian asks quietly, innocently. Your head snaps up and you pout. Not a frown, yet, but you’re still visibly displeased. “I mean, I don’t want to overstep boundaries, I know you don’t like me that much, but—” 

You laugh in disbelief. “What? _I_ don’t like _you_ ? I thought _you_ didn’t like _me_?”

“Why wouldn’t I like you? I’ve been trying so hard to hang out with you and be friends, and maybe...” Brian trials off, his face a bit pink. “Anyways, I guess we don’t dislike each other, but really, are you okay?”

Oh, that question again. “Y-yeah, I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” You stutter and turn towards the lake, looking at it like you could see any of the fish that haven’t been there for the past hour.

“You’re just....quiet. And you look uncomfortable, do you not like fishing?” You continue staring at the lake, thinking hard about your choices right now. You can play it cool and make it so the subject is dropped, or you can confide in Brian about how you really feel. You think about the dream you had the night prior, and you’ve never been one to over-analyze things, but that dream was out of the ordinary for you. You’ve never been insecure, but you suppose with meeting so many new people (with the exception of the legendary Kegstand Craig) that are on so many levels you’re not—Brian being the main one—you began to compare yourself to them.

“I,” you start, turning towards Brian. “I think I’m just.....insecure. I—I never really felt this way before? At least, not this intensely. And then you, you just seem to well put together. You’re so great and so many things and then you also have a daughter who is a genius. Not saying that I don’t love and appreciate my future world famous photographer, but—I don’t know. This is stupid, I’m an adult, what am I doing?”

It’s quiet for a while, but then Brian laughs his hearty laugh, shaking the boat a bit (which has you gripping the sides for dear life). “Sorry for laughing, I don’t think your feelings are funny or anything, I’m just glad you don’t hate me. I don’t know how much it’s worth, but when I see the relationship between you and your daughter, I can’t help but wish I can have something like that with Daisy in the future. Also, the way you easily mingled with everyone in the cul-de-sac, that was quite impressive. There’s so many different personalities, and you just adapted to every single one. I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. All the extra praise you have for everyone else should be going towards you, in my most humble opinion. I think you’re amazing.” Brian’s face was much more than pink at the moment, it was full on red, and you know that it has nothing to do with the sun beating down on both of you.

You scoot closer to Brian carefully and lean onto his arm, a bit awkwardly, but the gesture is well received. “So, about what you said earlier about being friends, and maybe....what exactly?” You grin a bit, and run your fingers up and down Brian’s arm lightly.

Brian gulps and looks at you. “You know, the fishes aren’t really biting today. How about we go back to my place? Or was it your place that was...empty?”

“It’d be nice to go to your place, I’ll make sure to text Amanda to take refuge with Daisy at our house for the afternoon. Will you tell me what you meant when we get there?” You both start gathering the equipment and making your way back to shore.

“Rather than telling you, I think I’ll show you what I mean this time.” Brian pulls you closer as you’re both packing things into the car. He kisses you gently on your lips before pulling away with a soft smile.

Your face heats up and you stare at Brian, nearly in a trance. “I would very much like that.” You say as you both pile into his car and head off to his house.


End file.
